Creepypasta Caitlin Kirkland aka Laughing Jill
Laughing Jill, formerly known as Caitlin Kirkland, is the girlfriend and later wife of Laughing Jack and the mother of Jane. Appearnace Caitlin's appearance is typical to a young woman's she's fair skinned, chocolate brown eyes, seemingly penciled on eyebrows, long sleek black hair shoulder lengthed. She's very slim, slender, beautiful young lady. She wears mostly simple comfortable clothing, long black skinny jeans or black pants with a t-shirt, sweater or long sleeved turtle neck. She is seen sometimes wearing light jewelry, necklace, earring or simply a bracelet. etc. Caitlin's attire and appearance dramatically changes when she met dates/marries LJ (aka Laughing Jack) her outfit is similair to Lj's, her outfit consists of, black, white and grey. She wears a midriff knee length dress/skirt with a pair of matching black and white striped leggings and she also wears a black belt with a white buckle. She wears black shoes with a strapp across them. She now wears black and white make-up on her eye lids, lips and noticeably her spiraled-cone nose. Coming soon! WIP! Her story Coming soon! WIP! Meeting LJ Coming soon! WIP! Becoming a Halfie After she married Lj she settled in his circus, and they started to become good partners in the circus Caitlin aka Jill's friend Ember later on (much later) became an aunt with alot of more than a dozens of nieces and nephews. Life within the circus was good for the Lj family. By marriage she was now considered a halfie by the creepypasta community with other iconic monster respectively. Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *Caitlin's one of the very first human girls to be married to an creepypasta monster repsectively. *She and Lj have more than over 20 children in total, it was unknown why they chose to have so many kids, its due to the fact Lj loves children, this explains why there's so many laughing jack kids. *Caitlin's considered a halfie from the rest of the Creepypasta community whereas' her boyfriend later husband is a pure creepypasta himself. *The other creepypastas' signaled her out for being who she was (a human) whereas' Lj wasnt human and is a true creepypasta monster, though she's still considered a human by other creepypasta monsters. *She's considered a halfie half human half creepypasta, she's gets this title because of her status/relationship with Lj himself. *its unknown whether or not her make up is permanent or not, but this is proven false, she was able to wipe away the white make up off her face, unlike Lj's apperance, her appearance is by washable make up only. *like him she can share his candy powers too, but unlike him and their kids she cant bring abandoned objects or carnivals to life. *she makes a cameo appearance in Monster High, novel and tv series where she works at a store nearby a carnival to support her family and business. Coming soon! WIP! Category:Females Category:Creepypastas Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Nieces Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Girlfriends Category:Married couples Category:Sisters Category:Users of different powers Category:Characters Category:Good